mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season One
Season One 'of ''[[Mysticons (animated series)|'Mysticons]] consists of thirteen episodes for some fans, and twenty-six for others by combing the second season into one. The series premiered on the twenty-eighth of August, 2017 and concluded in October, 2017. The novelization based entirely on this season is ''[[Quest for the Codex|'Quest for the Codex']].' Original adventures set in this season are: * The Secret of the First Mysticon * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Summary In the magical and mystical world of Gemina, four warriors had been chosen by an ancient mystical artifact- the Dragon Disk- to become "the Mysticons" who had used their unique magical/psionic abilities and weaponry to protect the realm and its people- from ordinary humans, to dwarfs, to elves, to fairies, to centaurs- from an ancient evil known as the Spectral Hand. One millennia ago, the original four Mysticons had perished defeating Necrafa- the undead lich queen of the Hand- which rendered the mighty Dragon Disk dormant. In the present, master orphaned thieves by the names of Piper and Zarya end up being forced to procure the Dragon Disk from the royal treasury at the palace, in return for their foz friend Choko. Episodes # [[Sisters in Arms|'Sisters in Arms]] # [[How to Train a Mysticon|'How to Train a Mysticon']] # [[The Coronation|'The Coronation']] # [[The Mysticon Kid|'The Mysticon Kid']] # [[An Eye for an Eye|'An Eye for an Eye']] # [[Heart of Gold (episode)|'Heart of Gold']] # [[Scourge of the Seven Skies|'Scourge of the Seven Skies']] # [[Lost and Found|'Lost and Found']] # [[The Astromancer Job|'The Astromancer Job']] # [[A Walk in the Park|'A Walk in the Park']] # [[A Girl and Her Gumlump|'A Girl and Her Gumlump']] # [[Skies of Fire|'Skies of Fire']] # [[All Hail Necrafa!|'All Hail Necrafa!']] # The Dome # Clash of the Tridents # Gems of the Past # Quest of the Vexed # Mutiny Most Fowl # Through My Enemy's Eyes # The Prophecy Unleashed Characters Mysticons * Piper Willowbrook * Zarya Moonwolf * Princess Arkayna Goodfey * Emerald Goldenbraid Griffin Mounts * Izzie (12 Episodes) * Archer (11 Episodes) * Miss Paisley (11 Episodes) * Topaz (11 Episodes) Humans * Queen Goodfey (6 Episodes; bone statue) * King Darius (5 Episodes; bone statue) * Gawayne (12 Episodes) * Neeko ("Sisters in Arms" and "Lost and Found") Astromancers * Malvaron Grimm (19 Episodes) * Tazma Grimm (11 Episodes) * Nova Terron (4 Episodes) * Gandobi (3 Episodes) * Quasarla (3 Episodes) * Proxima Starfall ( 5 Episodes) * Geraldine Yaga ("A Walk in the Park") Dwarfs * Citrine Goldenbraid ("Heart of Gold" and "All Hail Necrafa!") * Malachite Goldenbraid ("Heart of Gold" and "All Hail Necrafa!") * Halite and Ferrus Goldenbraid (debut in "Heart of Gold") Villains * General Tibion (5 Episodes) * Dreadbane (10 Episodes) * Queen Necrafa (3 Episodes) * Kymraw (4 Episodes) Original generation of Mysticons * Imani Firewing (statue & flashbacks; 5 Episodes) * Original Mysticon Ranger (statue; 3 Episodes) * Original Mysticon Striker (statue; 3 Episodes) * Original Mysticon Knight (statue; 3 Episodes) Sky Pirates * Kitty Boon (5 Episodes) * Kasey Boon (6 Episodes) Elements Mystical Objects * The Dragon Disk (8 Episodes) * The Codex (8 Episodes) Mystical Weaponry * Dragon Mage Staff * Ranger Bow and Arrow * Striker Energy Hoops * Knight Sword * Dragon Bracer (16 Episodes) * Phoenix Bracer (12 Episodes) * Wolf Bracer (8 Episodes) * Unicorn Bracer (7 Episodes) Mysticon Abilities * Pixie Blast (used in 2 Episodes) * Telekinesis ( used in 3 Episodes) * Knight Energy Shield (used in 8 Episodes) Trivia * It is unknown whether Gemina is an actual planet or a parallel world one must travel via a portal. *The way that teenage girls (two humans, an elf and a dwarf) are chosen to be the second generation of legendary heroines is just like when five teenage girls on Earth being chosen to become the second generation of five Guardians of the Veil, in ''W.I.T.C.H. ''Also, Will Vandom happens to be the brave redheaded leader of the Guardians, just as Princess Arkayna is the redheaded leader of the Mysticons. Category:Seasons